1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the art of pump control systems.
More particularly, the invention relates to a system for controlling and monitoring all the functions of a mobile fire pump apparatus having an electronically-controlled engine.
In a further and more specific aspect, the instant invention concerns a comprehensive electronic system for controlling the flow of fluids through an engine-driven fire pump.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Over the years, various systems have been devised for controlling engine-driven fire pumps. For instance, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,786,689 and 4,189,005 to McLoughlin, as well as U.S. Pat. No. 5,888,052 to McLoughlin et al., disclose apparatus for controlling the pressure output from engine-driven centrifugal fire pumps. Likewise, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0061373 to McLaughlin et al. discloses a system for regulating the fluid intake pressure of a pumping system, while U.S. Pat. No. 7,040,868 and U.S. Patent Publication No. 2005/7,040,868, both to McLoughlin et al., disclose systems for controlling pumping speed during discharge pressure fluctuations. Each of the aforementioned systems is somewhat limited in that it is designed primarily for the control of a single parameter (i.e. discharge pressure, intake pressure, or pump speed). None is a comprehensive system for simultaneously monitoring all the aspects of both fluid flow and engine performance. Furthermore, each of these systems is designed to control the flow of a single fluid (typically water) and does not include means for controlling the flow of any supplementary fluids, such as firefighting foam, which may be added to the discharge.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a comprehensive control system for simultaneously monitoring and controlling all the functions of an engine-driven mobile pumping apparatus.